


【Harry Potter】【同人】马尔福兄妹与魔法石  第一章 摩金夫人长袍店的男孩女孩

by Yyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yyx/pseuds/Yyx
Summary: 	OOC预警；	原作背景的同人，有原创人物及原创人物相关配对；	主CP哈德，大部分角色官配不拆不逆；【私心哈德tag是想蹭热度】	蛇院洗“白”预警；私设如山预警；	主第三视角，人物视角混用，文笔糟糕预警；	“        ”整体抄自原文译著，细节有改动。A3目前排版无法表现，致歉。
Kudos: 2





	1. 第1章	摩金夫人长袍店的男孩女孩

**Author's Note:**

>  OOC预警；  
>  原作背景的同人，有原创人物及原创人物相关配对；  
>  主CP哈德，大部分角色官配不拆不逆；【私心哈德tag是想蹭热度】  
>  蛇院洗“白”预警；私设如山预警；  
>  主第三视角，人物视角混用，文笔糟糕预警；  
>  “ ”整体抄自原文译著，细节有改动。A3目前排版无法表现，致歉。

当哈利回到他的姨父姨妈家里时，他和他的一堆包裹、还有他新买的猫头鹰，得到了一个新房间——不再是那个狭小逼仄的储物间。虽然那是达利堆玩具用的旧房间，但它毕竟是一个正儿八经的房间了。

德思礼一家对他的态度从原来的大喊大叫转变为了带着惊恐恼怒的视而不见，达利见到他时大叫着跑回了自己的房间，引得佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父的男女高音混合不停。他大摇大摆地去厨房取了面包片和生菜香肠黄瓜片做成的三明治带回了房间，作为他的夜宵。

他打开窗户，新买的猫头鹰还没想好取什么名字，它快活地从窗户飞了出去。注视着它在昏黑夜色下舒展的发光的白翅膀，哈利还是觉得这几天的经历像太阳下的肥皂泡，他真担心一用力吹气，泡泡就会破了。

猫头鹰、海格、霍格沃茨、对角巷，火龙和父母留给他的金库，长袍店和魔杖店。这一件件经历实在是太超出他的记忆认知了。

哦，对，还有在长袍店里碰到的那两个男孩女孩。哈利大口咬下一块三明治咀嚼着，他们后来又在魔杖店遇见了一次。

摩金夫人是一个矮矮胖胖的女巫，笑容可掬，穿一件紫色的长袍。

“是来买霍格沃茨学校的制服吗，亲爱的？”她先于哈利开了口，“我们店里有很多，现在就有两个孩子在里边试衣服呢。”

在店堂里面，哈利看到一个瘦瘦的小人展开双臂站在一个脚凳上，别针别着一件黑袍，卷尺格尺围着她自动运转，旁边一位女巫用羽毛笔记下。脚凳旁不远的地方，站着一个面色苍白、身体瘦削的年轻人，穿着背带裤和白衬衣。在摩金夫人让哈利站到脚凳上、套上长袍准备测量数据时，那个年轻人一直注视着他，和哈利的视线接触后，他眨了眨眼睛。

现在距离靠近了，哈利注意到，脚凳上的人和站着的男孩都是浅色的头发，苍白的面色和瘦削的身体，只是脚凳上的小女孩头发软软地披在肩膀上，而不是用发胶抹得油光水滑；同时她的脸色更糟糕，身形也更消瘦。

摩金夫人和那个在记什么的女巫交代了几句，便去了店铺的后面，几转就不见了。

“嘿，”那个男孩先开了口，“你也是去上霍格沃茨的吗？”

“是的。”哈利说。旁边的小女孩瞥了他一眼。

“我们爸爸妈妈在隔壁的书店帮我们买书。”他说话的时候慢吞吞的，拖着让人讨厌的长调，“然后我要拖他们去看飞天扫帚，我搞不懂为什么一年级新生就不能有自己的飞天扫帚。我想，我要逼着爸爸给我买一把，然后想办法偷偷带进去。”

哈利立刻想起了达利。

“我会告诉爸爸的，”哈利旁边的小女孩懒洋洋地开了口，也是慢吞吞的语气，“一年级，太危险了，你会摔进黑湖或者禁林的。”

男孩一脸怒气地走进，哈利发现男孩的眼珠同样是浅色的，不是头发的浅金色，偏向淡灰，“莱拉，我三岁就开始骑扫帚了，才不会犯那种愚蠢的错误！”他现在不用那种装腔作势的语调，声音脆生生的，“如果能买的话，我会叫爸爸帮你也买一把的，你就不好奇在天空飞翔的感觉吗？”

哈利感觉很奇怪，他明明声音不难听，为什么要用那样讨人厌的语气来说话？而且，飞天扫帚又是什么？

“嗯哼，一年级的飞行课不就是为了了解‘在天空飞翔的感觉’吗？你完全可以等入选了学院的魁地奇代表队后再求爸爸买一把最新的扫帚，相信我，爸爸他到那时一定会更好说话。”

哈利弄不清魁地奇又是什么，他觉得可能是自己太笨了。

“已经好了，亲爱的。”女巫和蔼地说了一声，那个叫莱拉的女孩身边的尺子自动飞离了她。取下身上的黑袍后，她蹲下身伸开双臂，那个刚才还拧着眉毛的男孩主动上前托住她抱下了脚凳。她是白衬衫，和背带的格裙。

莱拉敲了敲脚上的皮鞋，又开始了前面的对话，“爸爸说过，如果不能入选，那是很丢人的。你还是先考虑自己能分到哪个学院吧。”她突然地转过头来，对着哈利说道，“你知道你会被分到哪个学院吗？”

“啊，呃、不知道。”哈利越来越觉得自己笨了。

“当然咯，到校之前没有人真正知道会怎么分、会被分到哪个学院。不过我肯定会被分到斯莱特林的。”男孩把话题给接了下去，说到斯莱特林时，他骄傲地昂了下下巴。

他的话给了哈利一点安慰，觉得这个像达利的男生似乎没达利那么讨人厌了。

不过孩子们的话题没能继续。男孩从裤袋里取出了一块正在不停抖动的怀表，“莱拉，妈妈在叫我们了，”两人向那位女巫点点头示意后，他牵住莱拉的手，又恢复了拖长的声调：

“那么，我们就到霍格沃茨再见了。”

哈利还是不喜欢这样的强调，但他小幅度地点点头：

“好的，霍格沃茨见。”

始料未及的是，他们之后就在奥利凡德的魔杖店又见面了。

海格为他买了一大碗冰激凌，巧克力加覆盆子酱还有碎果仁，和哈利平时见到的有些不一样，吃起来的味道是一样的好。

在路上，哈利向海格询问了很多，魁地奇、分学院、斯莱特林，海格的回答没有帮哈利解决所有的问题，还让他的疑惑越来越多：魁地奇的规则有什么？斯莱特林这么差，那个男生怎么还一脸期待的？还有分院的方式，这些可恶的大人似乎都认为这应该是留给孩子们的开学惊喜。

按照购物单，海格带着哈利光顾了丽痕书店（这里的书架摆满了书，几乎堆到了天花板）、帕特奇坩埚店（按照清单，哈利没必要买那只闪亮的纯金坩埚）、斯拉格&吉格斯药房（店里店外充斥着臭鸡蛋和烂卷心菜叶一般的刺鼻气味），并且坚持去了咿啦猫头鹰商店，送给哈利一只漂亮的雪鸮作为生日礼物——哈利激动得道谢声音结结巴巴，跟破釜酒吧里的奇洛教授一样。

最后需要去的就是奥利凡德的魔杖店了。魔杖——这正是哈利梦寐以求的。

奥利凡德的魔杖店位于对角巷的尽头，这家商店又小又破，门上招牌的金边已经剥落，上边写着：奥利凡德：自公元前382年即制作精良魔杖。尘封的橱窗里，褪色、干净的紫色软垫上孤零零地摆着一根魔杖。

在海格带哈利进店前，从门口可以听到店堂里面热闹的声音。开门时，叮叮当当的铃声加入了木盒堆叠的碰撞声、店堂后面什么东西的抽拉声，还有正前方絮叨的说话声。

店堂很小，门旁边靠墙摆放了一张长椅，上面的木匣已经堆成了一座小山。在他们前面，有一对父母带着孩子正在挑选魔杖。听到有客人进屋，杂乱的混音戛然而止，那对父母微微转身侧头来看一眼是谁进来，店老板——哈利才看到，一个老头，站在小桌子后面昂着脖子张望着，他那对颜色很浅的大眼睛在黯淡的店铺里像两轮闪亮的月亮。

“哦，是的，是的，小客人，能麻烦你们帮忙把魔杖盒拿过来，放到小桌边上吗？那样你们就可以在长椅上坐着等候了。”他这么招呼完，就又转身，从身后那几乎到天花板的货架里取出一捧匣子，“好的，好的，来小姑娘，试试这一根，直纹松木和凤凰羽毛，十英寸半，很柔韧。而你，小先生，这款一定是最适合你的——山楂木，十英寸，独角兽的毛——哦，不过这一根里面我搀入了一位古老的独角兽的长角粉末，珍贵而精妙的组合。”

背影上，这家人都有着淡金色的头发。母亲是墨绿色的长礼服，蓬松的金发上挽着发髻，有着白皙的脸和精致的五官；父亲一身得体的黑袍，长头发梳在背后，灰蓝色的眼睛。他们两人看不出什么表情。在海格抱着那摞匣子放到小桌另一边时，那位父亲貌似不屑地瞥了一眼。海格夹紧了腋窝下那把粉色的伞，气呼呼地闷声坐在长椅上。

哈利颇为好奇地观察着柜台的情景。两个小孩子左边那位甩了甩魔杖，可以听到有呲啦的微弱声音，然后魔杖又被店主拿了回去，“好的，好的，很不错的选择，但是还不够，还有更完美的，”他兴高采烈地说着，将匣子堆在那座转移到柜台的小山上。而右边那人刚刚接过，就看到杖尖闪烁着光芒，同时有银白色的星火闪烁，投射到墙壁上，有一团活动的虚影渐渐显现——那竟然是一匹独角兽。老店长高兴地喊起来：“哦，真是太奇妙了……恭喜你，孩子，这根强大的魔杖选择了你……”他转身又从货架的某个隐秘处掏出一个匣子，将里面一根黝黑的魔杖递给了左边的人，右边那根的被装回匣子里用棕色纸麻利包扎起来，“是啊，我想到了，怎么会没有呢——黑檀木的魔杖，夜骐的尾羽——这位夜骐曾经可是德高望重的老首领呢，十英寸长，足够坚韧。”

这一次，魔杖的反应比呲啦声剧烈得多，那个女生甩了甩手上的魔杖，杖尖迸发出璀璨的焰火，可以看到一个长着大翅膀的生物，当然也是虚影，在火光里飞向了天花板，在接触到的瞬间又化为炸开的烟花。老头这次兴奋地直接跳了起来：“真是完美，哎呀呀呀，独一无二。马尔福先生，马尔福夫人，你们的两位孩子会很出色的，两根优秀的魔杖，选择了两位优秀的小巫师。”海格听到姓氏称呼时大鼻子重重喷了口粗气。

老店长迅捷地将魔杖包扎妥当，两方棕纸的小包裹郑重递到了两个小巫师的面前。那位父亲从口袋中交给他一个鼓囊囊的纸包，矜贵地点了点下巴。“谢谢您的祝福，奥利凡德先生。”那位母亲则更温和些，她已经蹲下来，亲昵地搂住了孩子们，“孩子们，礼貌。”

“感谢您的帮助和祝福，奥利凡德先生。”两个孩子异口同声地发出了声音。

哈利却慌忙从长椅上站了起来。这两个声音太熟悉了，他之前就在摩金夫人的长袍店刚刚听过。

当他们转过身准备离开的时候，哈利果然看见了两张熟悉的脸。想不到在同一天能遇见两次，这可真是太巧了。

“嗨！你们……”哈利话还没说完，他的肩膀就被海格按住，而对面的两人，也是被母亲双手搭在肩膀上，那位父亲严厉的目光扫视了过来，很快又低下头看向自己的孩子。

“德拉科，莱拉，这位是你们的朋友？”他也是那种拖语气的长腔调，但是低沉的声音很优雅。

哈利看见对面两个人都是对他眨了眨眼睛，叫德拉科的那个男生脸色发白。那个女孩子先开了口：

“不是的，爸爸。这位小先生只是在对角巷里向我们询问过摩金夫人的店铺地址，可能是再见到了有些惊讶。”

“哦，德拉科，是这样吗？”那位母亲摸了摸女生的头发，也看向德拉科。

“嗯…是的，妈妈，可能是他之前找店面比较着急，现在重新见面了想来致谢吧。”

德拉科声音平稳地做出了回复，然后对着哈利抿了抿嘴角，“举手之劳的事情，祝你入学愉快。”

哈利感受到肩膀上海格力量的加大，他愣愣地点点头，看着这一家四口点头致意后与他擦肩而过。

“哦，好的，来吧，波特先生，我想我们可以开始看看，有哪根奇妙的魔杖会选择你了。”

奥利凡德先生是一位称得上絮叨的人。在絮叨的过程中，哈利迅速地获得了专属于他的魔杖。

不同于母亲的柳木和父亲的桃花心木，他的是一根冬青木和凤凰羽毛内芯做成的魔杖，十一英寸，被奥利凡德先生称为“非凡的组合”。  
“不错，真是太奇妙了……我想，你会成就一番大事业的，波特先生……”

哈利浑身一激灵，他不敢确定这是这位奥利凡德先生给他的诅咒还是祝福了，和神秘人的魔杖有着兄弟材质的内芯，就仿佛冥冥之中，有什么东西，如他额头的伤疤，将二人联系起来一样。

七个加隆买下魔杖后，奥利凡德先生鞠躬将他们送出店门。太阳已经快落山了，墙内墙外几乎空无一人。海格带着他走过马路，坐上地铁。现在离回家的火车出发还有一段时间，海格帮哈利买了一个汉堡先垫垫饥。

在吃汉堡的过程中，海格一直在絮絮叨叨并且要求哈利乖乖听他的话。

“……邪恶的马尔福家族……一家全是斯莱特林……凭着金加隆瞧不起别人……和邓布利多作对…………哈利你可不能和他们中的任何一人交朋友，会把你带坏的。”

哈利吃着汉堡，含糊地答应几声。可他又觉得德拉科还有莱拉——他现在知道他们的名字了，他们两人没海格说得那么坏。虽然他不喜欢德拉科拖声拖气的讲话方式，可是他在长袍店里对莱拉很好，愿意主动帮她下那张高脚凳，不像达利对他，哪怕是即将过期的巧克力也宁愿丢垃圾篓里。虽然他们在后来的魔杖店撒谎——这点真的挺奇怪的。还有那家人，那位母亲对两个孩子的宠爱，让他心底感觉酸酸的。

“哈利？哦，我是不是说太多了，你也说点什么吧？到现在都没有说多少话。”

哈利不知道自己能说什么，他刚刚过了一个生平最好的生日——见证了这么多奇奇怪怪的人和事，然后要去一个叫“霍格沃茨”的学校上学。他想到自己可能可以和德拉科他们——他第一次交流了很久的同龄人——再次见面，并且一起学习课程，对这样的未来有了隐隐 的憧憬。

可是他不能真的这么说。

终于，汉堡吃完了，他也开了口：“大家都觉得我很特别。破釜酒吧的人、奇洛教授，还有奥利凡德先生，还有海格你。可是，我现在对魔法明明一窍不通，就连霍格沃茨是什么都不知道。我有的只是一个名气，他们怎么就能期望我成就大事呢？”

海格那蓬乱的胡须和眉毛下边露出了慈祥的微笑。

“别担心，哈利，你很快就会学会的。在霍格沃茨，你的烦恼就不再是烦恼。我知道，你一直孤零零一个人，总归是很难过的。不过相信我，去了霍格沃茨，你一定会有一个愉快的经历，愉快到你毕业了也会时常怀念的。”

在把哈利送上回德思礼家的火车之后，海格递给他一封信，嘱咐他这就是前往霍格沃茨的车票，信息在里面的车票上有写。他现在需要处理其他事情，只能在这里先分别了。

“下次再见了，哈利。”

“好的，下次再见，海格。谢谢你今天的帮助。”

海格在站台向哈利挥着他的大手，火车不断加速，很快地，哪怕哈利将脸贴在车窗，也看不到海格的身影了。

哈利的三明治吃完了，他又取出存放着录取通知书和霍格沃茨车票的厚纸信封。米色的信封上是统一的墨绿色字迹。猫头鹰飞了回来，缩在它的鸟笼里在打瞌睡。

房间里的桌子上还堆着大大小小的包裹，隔壁房间的嘈杂声音不再继续。屋外的夜晚，星星在云层下一闪一闪，路灯照耀的街道安静无人。小道旁的花圃，电线杆和鸟食投递的木屋，一切都是这样的真实。

哈利抱着这两封信上了床。他现在无比期盼着九月一日的到来。

END


	2. 【Harry Potter】【同人】马尔福兄妹与魔法石 第二章 从霍格沃茨特快列车开始

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  OOC预警；  
>  原作背景的同人，有原创人物及原创人物相关配对；  
>  主CP哈德，大部分角色官配不拆不逆；【私心哈德tag是想蹭热度】  
>  蛇院洗“白”预警；私设如山预警；  
>  主第三视角，人物视角混用，文笔糟糕预警；  
>  “ ”整体抄或参考自原文译著，细节有改动。
> 
> 我以为能到开学仪式的，对不起我太啰嗦了。

十一点整，深红色的蒸汽机车发出一阵长鸣的汽笛声，导轮对轮缓缓运转起来。现在的站台安静了许多，嘈杂的热闹已经转移到列车上，剩下零星在挥手送别的家长，随着列车速度的加快，身影在灰白色的浓烟下渐渐模糊不见。

马尔福一家在清晨的时候就已经赶来，并将德拉科和莱拉送上了头节车厢的一个包厢——是远离站台的一边，关上门就可以隔绝出发之前的吵闹声音。

实际上，在安置好行李，目送父亲母亲的离去后，他们也的确是这么做的。

“好了，小龙，莱尔，离列车出发还有一段时间，你们可以先在包厢里休息一会儿，今天起的实在太早了。”离开站台前，纳西莎给两个孩子一人一个额头的亲吻，孩子们也默契地亲在妈妈的双颊上，“再见，妈妈。”

“我的好孩子们，祝你们的学校生活顺利，别忘了猫头鹰回来。”马尔福兄妹带的是一只体态健硕的雕鸮，有着驳杂斑纹的羽毛，现在正威风凛凛地立在包厢的窗沿上。

“卢克，你就没有什么想对孩子们说的吗？”纳西莎拍拍孩子们的头，三个人都望向旁边，此时握着蛇头手杖不苟言笑的马尔福家主。

面对这样的三双眼睛，站姿笔挺的马尔福大家主矜持地轻咳一声，而后严肃地开口：“希望你们在学校能够遵守规纪，而不是让我们收到警告信或是糟糕的期末成绩单。德拉科，照顾好莱拉。”最后一句他是对着德拉科说的。

“哦，卢克，清晨的站台不会有什么人的。”纳西莎已经站了起来，在帮丈夫打理系结齐整的领带时凑近了耳朵轻声建议，“孩子们可是很期待的。”

两个孩子听不到母亲说了什么，他们只是乖巧地站在原地等候着父亲的回应。

卢修斯状似郑重地蹙着眉头，嘴唇抿了几下后，再次开口时语气缓和了很多：“德拉科，莱拉，在学校照顾好自己，有紧急事可以找斯内普帮忙。…我们期待着你们的猫头鹰。”这么说完，他的蛇头杖在地面敲了敲，意思是他们要准备回去了。

“好的，父亲，再见。”德拉科和莱拉仍然站在原地，恭敬地做了礼节性的弯腰，再抬起身时，父母二人已经背对走向了出去的站台。纳西莎似乎在小声说着什么，卢修斯微微低头倾听着，挽着妻子的手臂。

“走吧，莱拉，回包厢了。”目送二人穿过墙壁后，德拉科牵着莱拉的手，回到他们的包厢并且关上了门。

“德拉科，快十一点了。”莱拉一挥魔杖，时间显示快要发车了。

舒尔曼——他们的那只雕鸮，接受过他们的喂食后就拍拍翅膀去了外面快活飞翔。

回到包厢以后两人毫无睡意，可离发车时间还有四个多小时。经过十来局巫师棋的厮杀及相互抽背《魔法药剂与药水》与《魔法理论》的消磨，时间终于磨磨蹭蹭到了现在。

莱拉又取出了《魔法史》课本，可惜德拉科坚决不愿意再继续下去。

“我宁愿再背两遍魔药的课本也不想先碰它，这本书比地狱汤剂还催眠。”这是他的原话。“他们选这本书做课本是不是想提高重考率？”

莱拉无趣地耸耸肩，“这本也会参加期末考试，你不重视的话没准期末就栽在这一门上。”

“亲爱的，把你身上拉文克劳的精神收一收，”德拉科舒服地往后靠在包厢的厚实椅背上，“那我保证其他几门科目足够优秀不就可以了？”

“行咯，反正期末备考可以监督你。”

“莱尔，你先听一下，车厢的吵闹声音都通过窗户传过来了。霍格沃茨的生活还没有开始，你却已经开始考虑期末考试。”

“小龙，我只不过是想在别人当面嚼舌头‘马尔福家的小鬼’时可以把成绩单甩对方脸上罢了，‘马尔福总是最好的’，那我想做到最好的。”莱拉眨了眨眼睛，将那些精装的课本塞回行李箱子，取出一本薄薄的课外小说，还有一本魁地奇杂志——递给了德拉科，“以及，我觉得拉文克劳也不错，人少，听说还有图书馆。嗨，舒尔曼回来了，看样子要出发了。”

的确是要出发了。可以听到前方，也就是车头的位置，传来模糊的汽笛声，车厢轻微的震动了一会儿，窗外的景色开始向后移动，缓缓加速，站台眨眼间被抛在了脑后。

布雷斯·扎比尼找到这对兄妹的包厢时已经是发车后一小时左右的事了。售货员的小餐车从车头出发，推向车尾再如此循环。在这位笑容可掬的女人的小车上，两人买了一袋比比多味豆、各两块的南瓜馅饼和坩埚形蛋糕来应付午餐，还有几块巧克力蛙和甘草魔杖。

两个人胃口都不大，馅饼加蛋糕就足够饱腹。布雷斯敲门时两人正在互押手中多味豆的味道。

“哦，嗨，扎比尼，巧克力蛙吃吗？画片要的话随你取。”德拉科一挥魔杖解开了包厢门锁的魔咒，将手上一包还在跳动的纸盒丢给了进来的黑皮肤男孩。

相比德拉科的热情，莱拉态度要冷淡很多，点点头就算打过招呼了。

“两位中午好。谢了德拉科，我还缺张尼可·勒梅就能再凑齐一套了。”他晃晃手上的青蛙，但没有立刻拆开，而是关好包厢门了再坐到德拉科旁，“我和潘西还有诺特坐在左排第五个的包厢，高尔克拉布在后面一个。想不到你们来的这么早，门口还留了锁咒。”

“活学活用，”德拉科挑挑眉毛，给自己丢了一颗嫩黄的多味豆，是花生味的，“你过来应该不是只想通知包厢位置的吧？”

“别着急，更重要的在后面。”布雷斯拆开了巧克力蛙的包装——这一次是阿格丽芭的卡片——他咬下巧克力蛙的头部，青蛙不再蹦跳折腾了，几口咽下去了再继续说：“之前有谣言说哈利·波特会和我们这批人一起上学。当然，按年纪来看他也的确应该和我们差不多。现在整列火车上的人都在纷纷议论这件事，据说哈利·波特就在某个包厢里。”

“……然后呢？就这？”莱拉扁扁嘴，对这种坊间流言的小道消息表示不满。

德拉科怀了点兴趣，让布雷斯再说点什么。

“没了。”布雷斯摊摊手，他只是来传话的，本身也没什么兴趣。

于是德拉科和莱拉一样扁了扁嘴。

“你们也不用摆出这么嫌弃的表情嘛，大不了去车厢间转转，没准真的找到那个救世主了呢？”

这么一说，莱拉反而站了起来。“走吧。”

两个男孩摆出困惑的表情。

莱拉挑挑眉，“走啊，先生们，去看看‘救世主’在不在这趟列车上。”说着她又加上了几句，“消息传的太慢了，我猜他不会是火车前中的包厢，我们先从最末的包厢开始问好了。”

现在窗外飞过的是苍翠树林，浓郁的绿色就像那天长袍店偶遇的男孩的眼睛。

哈利和罗恩——帮助他进入站台没有迟到的韦斯莱一家的小儿子在包厢里，听着对面小女巫的滔滔不绝。

起因是当这个棕发蓬松的小姑娘敲门来询问他们是否有见到一个圆脸男孩的宠物时，罗恩正举着一根破旧魔杖准备施魔咒。

小姑娘带着那个叫纳威的男孩坐了下来，三个人的视线都集中到了罗恩身上，让罗恩有些不知所措。

“哦——好吧。”他清了清嗓子，“雏菊、甜奶油和阳光，把这只傻乎乎的肥老鼠变黄。”

显然，他失败了。他的宠物，老鼠斑斑还是灰色的，睡得正香。

现在他们的包厢里多了一个抽抽搭搭的男孩和一个正喋喋不休的小姑娘。

在她话语的最后，她顺便帮旁边那个男生做了自我介绍：“我叫赫敏·格兰杰，这位是纳威·隆巴顿。顺便问一句，你们叫什么名字？”

罗恩咕哝着做了回答：“我叫罗恩·韦斯莱。”

“哈利·波特”哈利这么说。

哭红了眼睛的纳威停止了哭泣。女孩惊讶地瞪大了双眼，还有嘴巴，这使得她的大门牙也露了出来，“真的是你吗？你的事我全都知道，当然——”

正在她似乎又要开始一番长篇大论时，包厢门被敲了几声，然后推开了。

这次站在门口的是两个男孩一个女孩，哈利立刻认出其中的两人正是他在摩金夫人长袍店里遇到的那两个面色苍白的孩子。靠后则是一个肤色偏黑、表情慵懒的高个男生。

“所以，这是真的？”他说，眼睛没有看向任何人，“整列火车上的人都在纷纷议论，说哈利·波特在这个车厢里。这么说——你就是哈利·波特？”当他注视到哈利时，那双浅灰色的眼睛大睁，语气从原本的平淡陡然升了几个音阶。

那个黑皮肤男生吹了声口哨。

“是的，我就是。”哈利说道。他看着对面三个人，他们都穿着学校要求的黑色长袍，那个叫莱拉的女孩子面无表情，高个子男生对他咧嘴一笑，露出了雪白的牙齿。

“这位是布雷斯·扎比尼。”注意到他的视线，德拉科简单做了介绍，“我的妹妹你已经见过了，我们叫马尔福。德拉科·马尔福和莱拉··马尔福。”

他的眼神略过一脸憋笑的罗恩，“你觉得我们的名字很好笑吗？我知道你，红头发，雀斑与二手旧长袍，你一定是韦斯莱家的小儿子。”无视哈利皱起的眉头还有罗恩涨红的脸，他的眼神跳到另一边的座位上，“你一定是隆巴顿，你的蟾蜍也是火车的话题之一。哦，还有这位是？”

“我叫格兰杰，赫敏·格兰杰。”赫敏关切地拍拍纳威的肩膀，他现在抽抽噎噎似乎又要继续哭了。她虽然不喜欢面前的男生趾高气扬的语气，但现在也只能抱着试一试的心态再次问了一个重复许多次的问题：“你们有谁看到过那只蟾蜍吗？”

“魔法宠物会自己回到主人身边的。”这一次先说话的是莱拉，她淡淡地点点头算是打招呼，“宠物商店的店员这么说的，你别哭了。”

“好……好的，谢谢……”纳威声音颤抖地道了谢。赫敏高兴地点点头：“好吧——谢谢你让我们听到了一个好消息，那我们先回去了，你们几个没事的话也赶快回去吧，要知道我们大概很快要到了。”

在门口时，她又转过头对罗恩说了一句，“顺便说一句，你鼻子上有块脏东西，你知道吗？”

说完她带着纳威离开了。（因为德拉科听到这句的坏笑，罗恩在她出去时瞪了她一眼）

解决了这么一个小闹剧，德拉科又转过身来注视着哈利，“唔，你的眼镜。”他取出了自己的山楂木魔杖，对准了哈利的鼻尖。  
“嘿！你想对哈利做什么！”罗恩腾地跳了起来，将自己挡在哈利的面前。

“别那么紧张，韦斯莱。”后面几乎是背景板的布雷斯突然出声，把罗恩的注意力给转移了过去。也就是这一瞬间，他严实的防线出现了空隙，德拉科的魔杖发出了魔咒：“恢复如初！”

罗恩怪叫一声，扭身再想往回遮挡已经迟了。

不过布雷斯说的也没错，他的确不用紧张什么。德拉科的魔咒精准地发射到哈利的眼镜上，那副破旧的、靠许多透明胶带相互粘贴来维持形状的圆框眼镜蹭地开始改变，胶带纷纷脱落，缺失的眼镜腿长了回来，镜片上的裂痕也消失不见。当哈利摸到消失多年的金属质感、摘下来眯眼打量时，他发现这副眼镜就跟新买的一样。

“唬！这太神奇了！”哈利惊喜地将手上的新眼镜戴了回去，那双绿眼珠漾着喜悦的光，仿佛是剔透澄澈的月见草祖母绿。“谢谢你！德拉科！这太厉害了！”

罗恩一脸吃了鼻屎味多味豆的表情。

德拉科对这样的赞赏很受用，他小得意的轻哼一声，“没什么，只是基础的魔咒而已，你去学的话很快就会掌握的。波特，你应该发现了，有些巫师家庭天生要比另一些好上许多。你总不会想跟些另类交朋友吧？在这一点上，我可以帮你。”

他伸出自己同样苍白的手。

哈利呆了呆，但是他没有握住那只手。

“谢谢你帮我修理好眼镜，但是我想我可以自己分辨出谁才是异类。”

这一次布雷斯没有再吹出口哨。

莱拉看向德拉科。德拉科伸出的手僵了一瞬，然后缓慢地收回身旁。他苍白的面颊泛着淡淡的红晕。莱拉知道，这意味着小毒龙要喷洒他的毒汁了。

果然，“如果我是你，波特，我会更小心些的。”德拉科慢吞吞地说了起来，“对于不熟悉的人，你应当放客气点。像这样跟韦斯莱家还有海格那样不三不四的人混在一起，你迟早会受到影响。”

他把话这么一摞，不等他们做什么反应，就牵住莱拉的手快步离开了。两个站起冲向包厢门口的男孩只见到被丢下的布雷斯。  
“嗨，你们有谁想要阿格丽芭的巧克力蛙卡片吗？”

实际上，德拉科带着莱拉只快步走了列车长度不到一半的距离，之后便改为慢走了。

原因很简单，莱拉的身体素质跟不上，快步走一段已经是极限了。

两人都沉默不语，一直到回到包厢。锁上门以后，德拉科愤愤拍了一下厚实的椅垫，“该死的破特！”声响把行李架上鸟笼里瞌睡的舒尔曼给惊醒了，它扑腾两下直接飞了下来，缩在了小女主人的怀抱里。

“嗯嗯，他拒绝了。”莱拉回应两声，看了一眼窗外，天边已经有了绛紫色的帷幕，火车正穿行在麦浪金海里。

“他，竟然，拒绝了马尔福！”德拉科气呼呼地砸在座椅上，脸颊鼓成两个小面包，“就为了那一窝黄鼠狼？你知道爸爸说过的，他们家孩子多得养不起，房子里面都是虱子！还有为了那个海格？他喝醉了烧着过自己的床！”他越想越气，捏住一只巧克力蛙张嘴就咬，好像这样可以报复自己的屈辱似的。

“于是？事情已经发生了，你还打算做什么？”莱拉梳理着她怀中雕鸮的羽毛，“爸爸也说过，不要主动去招惹邓布利多一方的任何人。和‘救世主’交恶对纯血家族不会有好影响的。”

“哼。”德拉科瞪了莱拉一眼，小声嘟囔一句“这个我当然知道。”

“……先冷静吧。估计韦斯莱已经在告诉波特，马尔福家族有多么邪恶可恶了。”莱拉皱眉又看向了窗外，“鲁莽、愚蠢的格兰芬多。”

他们匆匆结束了话题，叼着甘草魔杖将注意力集中到手中的书页上。安静的氛围持续到列车上传来工作人员的喇叭声。

“再过五分钟列车就要到达霍格沃茨了，请将你们的行李留在车上，我们会替你们送到学校去的。”

火车的速度似乎降了下来。窗外已经是夜景，昏黑的树林和山峦混沌在一起，天空是深紫色的。

两人在上车之前已经穿着校服的黑长袍，没有临时换衣服的需要。走到包厢门之前，德拉科抿着嘴唇做了一次深呼吸。

“莱拉，别紧张，开学而已。”话这么说，但他的脸色可没有说的那样轻松。

“是啊，如果你没有紧张得像要牙齿打颤的话我会相信的。”莱拉翻了个白眼，她感觉自己的胃不舒服，可能是中午的蛋糕太甜了，或者是误食了一群蝴蝶。她将自己的小手覆在德拉科的上，他们都手指冰凉，手心里有一点汗水。“德拉科，我的直觉一向很准，相信我，你一定会去斯莱特林的。”

“……我才没有担心这个，你还是先关心一下自己吧，万一分去了赫奇帕奇，那可不是吼叫信就能解决的事情了。”

他们一齐拉开了车厢门，还是牵着手，汇入了过道里向车门攒动的人流。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> ·导轮对轮：蒸汽机车组成部件之一，导轮负责引导机车的前行方向，对轮负责运转使机车运动。  
> ·莱尔：Lyre，莱拉（Lyra）的昵称；卢克：Luc，卢修斯的昵称。  
> ·猫头鹰即寄信，(ノ‥)ノ真是别扭呢卢爹。  
> ·眼镜情节改自电影，因为按魔法部的规定，未成年小巫师不容许在外使用魔法，那赫敏在家里应该更多是对课本的学习而不是实操，反而是纯血的庄园更有在家里玩魔杖的可能性。让马尔福动手一个是对韦斯莱的炫耀和做后面话语的铺垫，一个是这副破旧眼镜不符合马尔福的审美。  
> ·月见草祖母绿：浓绿色橄榄石的别称，翠绿色。  
> ·误食蝴蝶：butterfiles in one’s stomach 即心理的七上八下。


	3. 【Harry Potter】【同人】马尔福兄妹与魔法石 第三章 到霍格沃茨分院仪式结束

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  OOC预警；  
>  原作背景的同人，有原创人物及原创人物相关配对；  
>  主CP哈德，大部分角色官配不拆不逆；【私心哈德tag是想蹭热度】  
>  蛇院洗“白”预警；私设如山预警；  
>  主第三视角，人物视角混用，文笔糟糕预警；  
>  “ ”整体抄或参考自原文译著，细节有改动。
> 
> ·这章因为是走过场加背景环境类的描写，有较多文本抄改自原作。

列车速度放缓，最终停在了一个又黑又小的站台旁。九月的夜晚已经有了丝丝寒气，在小站台的破旧路灯旁，有一个高大的人影正在高喊：“一年级新生！一年级新生到这边来！哈利，到这边来，你好吗？”

海格的手里也提着一盏灯，在学生们头顶上晃动。他的大胡子抖动着，眼睛里闪着愉快的光。

“来吧，跟我来，还有一年级新生吗？当心你们的脚底下，好了！一年级新生跟我来！”

站台后是一条狭窄的小路，路面泥泞，两边漆黑。路上没有人说话，大家走得磕磕绊绊，注意力都放在了脚下。

“拐过这个弯，你们马上就要看到霍格沃茨了。”海格回头喊道。

接着是一阵嘹亮的“噢——！”

拐过这一个弯道，原本被限制的视野豁然开朗，尽头是一片静谧深黑的湖泊，湖水在月亮下闪着粼粼的碎光。在湖泊的对岸，高陡的山坡上，一座巍峨庞大的城堡耸立其上，城堡塔尖林立，扇扇窗户在夜空下闪烁着昏黄的光。

“每条船上不能超过四个人！”海格指着泊在岸边的一队小船大声说。德拉科带着莱拉上了其中一艘，没一会儿布雷斯拉了诺特坐了进来。

隔着几条船的距离，赫敏和纳威上了哈利、罗恩的船。纳威正紧紧抱着自己的宝贝莱服，她们回到包厢没多久，蟾蜍果然失而复得。

“都上船了吗？”海格喊道，他自己一人乘一条船，“那好……前进啰！”

一队小船划过波平如镜的湖面向着对岸划去，湖面的月光被打碎搅乱，波澜如同孩子们躁动期待的内心。大家都默默地凝视着高入云天的巨大城堡。随着距离的靠近，城堡也愈发显得庄严，仿佛上畅九垓。

“低头！”当第一批小船驶近峭壁时，海格大声提醒。大家低下身子，小船载着他们穿过覆盖着山崖正面的常春藤帐幔，来到一处隐秘的开阔入口。他们沿着一条漆黑的水道进入了似乎是城堡地下的地方，到达了一个类似于地下码头的场所，然后沿着碎石和鹅卵石铺就的地面攀上了山岩中的一条隧道。在海格提灯的照明下，他们最后终于踏上了霍格沃茨城堡的一处平坦草地。

大家聚在一扇高大的橡木门前，海格再次嚷了声“都到齐了吗？”，接着举起他硕大的拳头，在这扇大门上敲了三下。

大门洞开，一名身着翠绿色长袍的高个子女巫站在门口，她的黑发挽着古板的发髻，神情严肃地看向海格。

“一年级新生，麦格教授。”海格说。

“谢谢你，海格。到这里之后交给我来接走。”

她将门完全打开，这里是一处足够大的门厅，石墙周围是熊熊燃烧的火把，天花板隐藏在上方的黑影里看不到顶，在门厅的正面是一段大理石楼梯，直通楼上，扶手和边栏有着雕花的装饰。

孩子们跟随麦格教授沿着石铺地板走去。从右侧的空间传来嗡嗡的说话声，想必是他们的目的地——但是麦格教授却将新生带到了大厅另一头的一间小空屋里，大家一拥而入，紧张而又好奇地张望着屋内的一切。

“欢迎你们来到霍格沃茨，”麦格教授声音平缓，将孩子们的注意力都集中到了她的身上。“开学宴马上就要开始，不过在你们到礼堂入座之前，首先需要为你们确定各自将进入哪一所学院。分院是一项很重要的仪式，因为对你们而言，在校期间的学院就像你们在霍格沃茨的另一个家。你们会和学院里的其他同学一起上课学习，一起住宿吃饭，度过在霍格沃茨的七年时光。

“四所学院的名称分别是：格兰芬多、赫奇帕奇、拉文克劳和斯莱特林。每所学院都拥有自己的光荣历史，也都培育出了杰出巫师。在就读期间，你们的出色表现会为你们所在的学院赢得加分，而任何违规行为则会造成减分。年终时获得最高分的学院将获得学院杯，这是一项很高的荣誉。我希望你们不论分到哪所学院都能够为学院争光。

“再过几分钟，分院仪式将要在全校师生面前举行。我建议你们在等候时，可以将自己整理得精神一些。”

她的视线经过德拉科和莱拉整齐的着装时露出了赞许的眼神，之后在纳威系歪了的斗篷和罗恩鼻头的脏东西上游移了一下，还有哈利的乱发。哈利紧张地挼着自己的头发，试图将它们给抚平。

“等那边准备好了，我就来接你们。”麦格教授离开房间前补充了一句，“等候时，请保持安静。”

“扎比尼，诺特，你们知道分学院的方法吗？”莱拉看向布雷斯和诺特询问道。同船之后，他们四人尽量靠在一起一直到现在。  
布雷斯摊摊手示意自己一无所知，“你知道的，大人对这种事都讳莫如深。”西奥多·诺特在一边点点头，他是个寡言的男孩，有着棕栗色的软发，“我想是通过一种测验，答案等一会就能揭晓了。”

德拉科在一边躲着他人无意的肢体接触，现在所有人都惶恐不安，他注意到那个波特也在焦急地环视四周，将自己的眼神收了回来。

谈话并没有持续多久，麦格教授迅速回来了房间：“分院仪式马上就要开始了。现在，排成单行，跟我走。”

新生们排成队列，走出房间，穿过一个小门厅，再经过一道双扇门进入一座豪华的礼堂。

这座礼堂是如此的神奇美妙、如此的富丽堂皇。学校其他年级的学生已经围坐在四张长桌旁，半空中飘荡着成千上万只照明蜡烛，长桌上的餐具被照得熠熠闪光。前方的礼堂上首是教师们的席位，在台子上另摆着一张长桌。麦格教授领着新生向前走，面对着全体高年级学生排成一排，教师们坐在他们背后。在注视着他们的学生当中，有些半透明的幽灵闪着朦胧的银光，还有几位正从墙壁中穿出来加入队伍。高高的天花板是漆黑的颜色，上面闪烁着点点星光。莱拉记得《霍格沃茨：一段校史》里说过，这是以前的大巫师施展的古老魔法，使得天花板如同露天的一样。

麦格教授在台子前面和长桌对称线的中心处放下一个四脚凳，再上面放了一顶肮脏的尖顶巫师帽。它上面打着补丁，帽檐磨得发毛，是肮脏的酱色。

德拉科和莱拉几乎同时做了一个嫌恶的表情。

礼堂里的所有人都在盯着这顶帽子，鸦雀无声。接着，帽子自己开始扭动起来，在表面裂开了一道宽缝，像是一张嘴——这顶帽子自己唱出了一首滑稽的歌。

帽子唱完歌后，全场掌声雷动。帽子扭动着向四张餐桌和教师席一一鞠躬行礼。

莱拉对德拉科小声说：“看来，答案就是戴上帽子。”

德拉科还是嫌恶的表情，不过没刚开始那么明显，“但它实在太脏了，老蜜蜂难道连给一顶帽子做清理的时间资金都没有吗？”  
“马尔福少爷，再脏你也是需要戴上的。”

这时麦格教授朝前走了几步，手里拿着一卷羊皮纸。

随着她念出的第一个名字，分院仪式正式开始。

羊皮纸上的姓名顺序明显是按照姓氏的首字母。这意味着不论是马尔福还是波特，都需要在队列里等待一定的时间。

哈利注意到，帽子对不同的人，做出决定花费的时间也会不一样，如第一个名字的汉娜·艾博几乎是立刻喊出了赫奇帕奇，而他旁边的那个男孩西莫·斐尼甘几乎是过了整整一分钟才被宣布分到格兰芬多。

“赫敏·格兰杰！”

赫敏奔到凳子跟前，急急忙忙将帽子扣到自己头上并坐了下来。

“格兰芬多！”帽子喊出了结果。罗恩不屑地嗤了一声。

哈利感觉格外的不舒服，如果没有哪个学院适合他怎么办？如果帽子不给出结果，然后麦格教授说他需要坐火车原路返回佩妮姨妈的家，那他又该怎么办呢？

现在已经叫到了那个弄丢了蟾蜍的男孩纳威·隆巴顿，他走向凳子的时候还摔了一跤。这一次分院帽过了很长时间才给出结果，当它喊出“格兰芬多”时，纳威甚至戴着帽子就跑向了格兰芬多的长桌，最后又在一片哄笑声中跑回来，将帽子放回了凳子上。  
“德拉科·马尔福！”

叫到这个名字时，哈利提起了精神，看向那个正走出队列的淡金头发的男孩。

德拉科·马尔福走出队伍时，莱拉捏了捏他的小拇指。他给自己做了深呼吸，心底告诫自己一定要足够冷静沉着，一脸镇定自若的模样走向了那张凳子。实际上他根本没有外表所展现的那样冷静。他感觉得到，长袍下自己的四肢都在打颤。如果这时候让他做一个微笑的表情，凭他绷紧的肌肉恐怕会显得比哭还难看。

他面无表情地走过去，坐下，将帽子戴在自己抹了发胶的头上，心里恨恨地想到寝室后一定要先好好洗头。

“哦哦，马尔福家的小子，嗯，很有想法，虽然我应该指责你这么直白地嫌弃我的外表。”帽子的声音突兀地出现在了德拉科的脑海里，他被遮在帽子下的眉毛跳了跳。“拉文克劳会是个不错的选择，不过你的想法很坚决，那就——”

“斯莱特林！”帽子尖声给出了答案。

德拉科露出了满意的笑容，在走向斯莱特林长桌的路上对莱拉做了一个“放心”的口语。

莱拉对他眨了眨眼睛。德拉科便恢复成趾高气扬的样子，坐在了两个高而壮实的斯莱特林新生旁边。

“莱拉·马尔福！”

斯莱特林的长桌上出现了一点骚动，但是很快地平息下来。

哈利不解地向罗恩询问，罗恩快速地解释了一下：“巫师的出生率是很低的，特别是纯血家族，我家这样的是极少数。像马尔福这样的家族基本都单传好几代了。”

莱拉模仿着德拉科，面无表情地慢慢走到了凳子旁，戴上帽子后再悠悠坐下。

她听到耳边，或者说自己的脑海里，传来一个声音，“马尔福家的小姑娘，真难得，你的家族我已经很久没见到过女孩子了——很有意思，不错，足够勇敢，有天分，有想法，虽然你现在对我的话更像是一肚子坏水……那么，想不想去格兰芬多呢？”

“先生，那您和校长恐怕会欣赏很长时间的吼叫信了。”莱拉一脸冷漠，在脑海里对分院帽直接做了回答，“我觉得去拉文克劳比较有意思。”

“是吗，很多年前我做过，将一位纯血的古老家族的孩子给分到了格兰芬多，你们这些家长的吼叫信我可受不住……好吧，格兰芬多的确没那么适合你，虽然一个格兰芬多的马尔福会更有意思——那就拉文克劳！”

这一次全场没有什么掌声，零星的出自麻瓜学生的几点也被这安静的氛围给掐灭，但是所有人的视线都集中在这个淡金头发的小姑娘身上。莱拉戴着帽子时被盖住上半张脸挡住了视线，只能感知到结果宣布后的一片死寂。现在取下帽子面对几百张白茫茫的人脸，她感觉自己恐怕中午真的是吃了一群蝴蝶，腹部搅得难受。

也是这一时候，斯莱特林长桌上响起了单薄的鼓掌声，是德拉科。鼓掌的声音将大家的视线转移到了他自己身上，德拉科白嫩的脸因为这样的视线涨出红晕。但是他没有停下来。

由于德拉科的带头与坚持，在莱拉走向拉文克劳长桌时，以拉文克劳和斯莱特林为首的，四张长桌发出了轻重不一的掌声。当她就坐后，有位黑发的女生主动与她握手。

这时，剩下的人已经不多了。

很多人分得相当快，诺特……帕金森……还有帕蒂尔孪生姐妹，其中的一位坐到了莱拉的对面……最后，总算轮到——  
“哈利·波特！”

哈利迫使自己的双腿向前走去。当他行走时，餐厅里爆发出一阵嗡嗡的细碎低语，有几句传入了他的耳朵里，

“波特，他是叫波特吗？”

“梅林，那个哈利·波特？”

在帽子扣到头上遮住视线前，哈利看到餐厅里人头攒动，学生们都想看清他的模样。他还看到德拉科和莱拉，两人也在紧紧地盯着他。旋即，就是帽子下黑暗世界里的等待。

“嗯，”他听到一个声音说着，“难。非常难。看得出很有勇气。心地不坏，有天分。不错——你有急于证明自己的强烈愿望，那么，有意思……我该把你分到哪里去呢？”

哈利抓住凳子边，思维在四个学院里跳来跳去。赫奇帕奇的长桌是人数最多的，也是他了解最少的。拉文克劳是人数最少的，可他不认为自己有什么智慧。斯莱特林有德拉科·马尔福，他还记得他对罗恩的羞辱以及对自己的帮助，按罗恩说的话，他不觉得这是一个讨人喜欢的学院。格兰芬多有罗恩的哥哥们，还有赫敏，哦，可是赫敏给他的感觉太强势了，还唠叨。

电光火石的，他想到自己的父母，据说他们也是格兰芬多学院毕业的。他对他们印象寥寥，那如果他进入和父母相同的学院，他会不会能够找到父母曾经留下过的痕迹呢？他会不会能够对自己的父母有更多的了解呢？

“格兰芬多？好的，虽然斯莱特林能够帮助你走向辉煌，既然你主意已定——格兰芬多！”

哈利听见分院帽向整个礼堂喊出了学院名。他摘下帽子，两腿颤抖着走向格兰芬多。他没有注意到自己获得了响亮的喝彩欢呼声，格兰芬多的学生们兴奋地献出掌声，韦斯莱家的孪生兄弟大声喊道：“我们有波特了！我们有波特！”级长珀西站起来和他紧紧地握手。格兰芬多学院的幽灵穿着轮状皱领，笑眯眯地拍了拍他的肩膀，他感到从肩部开始，一种浸灌冰水的可怕感觉蔓延出来。

坐下来后，哈利总算可以好好看看四周了。他发现隔壁桌子上的莱拉和德拉科还在瞧着他，注意到他的对视，莱拉点头致意后把注意力转向了她对面的帕蒂尔。德拉科则是咬着嘴唇，但还是对他做了个手势，可能是鼓励，虽然他觉着更像是挑衅。

在高台的教师席上，海格对他竖起了大拇指。席位中央的大金椅上是邓布利多，他的银发和胡须都闪闪发光。他还认出了坐在边上的奇洛教授，他头上裹着一块紫色围巾，显得头重身子轻。

现在没剩几个人了。罗恩也分到了格兰芬多，他坐在哈利的座位旁近乎瘫软。最后一名是布雷斯·扎比尼，他刚坐上就被分到了斯莱特林，坐在了德拉科的对面。

麦格教授卷好羊皮纸，带着分院帽又离开了。

阿不思·邓布利多站了起来，他笑容满面地看着济济的礼堂，伸展开双臂。

“欢迎！”他说，“欢迎大家来到霍格沃茨开始新的学年！在宴会开始前，我想讲几句话。那就是：笨蛋！哭鼻子！残渣！拧！谢谢大家！”

他重新坐下来，大家鼓掌欢呼。这时，面前的餐盘里已经放满了食物：各类烤炸肉食、马铃薯和豌豆胡萝卜、番茄酱和肉汁汤，还有一大碗薄荷硬糖。

德拉科切了几块烤牛肉，配上肉汁和煮马铃薯端到自己盘子里。在他准备切几块小猪排时，他身边的空位坐下了一个幽灵。

是斯莱特林的幽灵，血人巴罗。他形容枯槁，长袍上沾染着银色的血迹，目光呆滞地望着前面拉文克劳的长桌。

德拉科望过去，他的妹妹身旁也端坐着一位高个子的幽灵，披着微卷的长发。

再前面是格兰芬多的长桌，一年级的新生们正和他们的学院幽灵叽叽喳喳。

德拉科收回视线，却发现身边这位幽灵呆滞的目光放到了他的身上。“……您好。”德拉科可以感受到扑面而来的属于幽灵的阴寒的死亡气息，他只能硬着头皮打了个招呼。

那个幽灵还在瞪着他，“……血人…巴罗。”他嘶哑地说出了自己的名字后，从下半身开始整个身体渐渐消失不见。

“酷！”布雷斯嚼着土豆泥说话含糊不清，直接竖了一个拇指，“我听说斯莱特林的幽灵是能隐形的，想不到第一天就能见到。”

德拉科对他翻了个白眼，“我下次问问他乐不乐意坐你旁边，让你近距离欣赏。”

等到大家填饱肚子以后，剩下的事物和残渣一股脑地从餐盘里消失，餐盘也变得光洁如初。没多久，餐后甜点端了上来，从布丁到松糕甜甜圈，应有尽有，甚至还有各种口味的冰淇淋。

莱拉切下一块黑巧克力涂酱的松糕，拉文克劳的话题还在围绕邓布利多的开学演讲。

她对面的帕德玛·佩蒂尔兴致勃勃地参与着讨论，她是个棕色皮肤的漂亮女孩，有着乌黑油亮的长辫。

“嗨，马尔福？可以叫你莱拉吗？”她也是主动和莱拉搭话的人之一，“你觉得邓布利多那几句话是什么意思？”

莱拉漫不经心地想那大概只是老蜜蜂疯疯癫癫的胡闹把戏，想法还没说出口，她身边的灰夫人靠近她耳边，悄声说了个单词：“学院。”之后起身优雅地踱步走向空中离开了礼堂。

“……称呼你随意。”莱拉用餐刀刮去盘内被对方放过来的馅饼上的糖浆，她受不了甜食，“可能指的是各学院的缺点，希望彼此团结之类的。”

“你这个有道理！你们听听看这个！”她转头兴奋地加入了讨论，让莱拉也被迫加入了话题。

在格兰芬多长桌，现在正热火朝天地讨论各自的家庭。

哈利嚼着馅饼感觉自己昏昏欲睡。但他又抬头看了一眼教师席，注意到奇洛教授正背对学生们跟一位头发湿黑、鹰钩鼻、面部瘦削的老师说话。

一瞬间，哈利感到自己前额的伤疤一阵灼痛。

“哎呀！”哈利用一只手捂住前额。

“怎么了？”珀西问到。

“没—没什么。”

结束了餐后甜点的享用，邓布利多教授再次站了起来准备讲话，礼堂里也复归肃静。

“现在，大家都吃饱喝足了，在学期正式开始之前，我需要向大家提出几点注意事项。”

他强调了禁林不准进入，走廊不能施魔法，本学期的第二周将举办魁地奇球员的选拔，以及四楼靠右边的走廊禁止进入。

交代好这些事项后，邓布利多大声宣布大家一起来唱校歌。他将魔杖轻轻一弹，在餐桌的上空，有金色的长彩带扭动出了一行行文字。

大家七零八落地唱完了这首歌词滑稽的校歌。随着韦斯莱家孪生兄弟歌唱的结束，开学典礼正式落幕，新生们将跟随级长回到各自学院的宿舍。

拉文克劳的宿舍在整座城堡的西边，拉文克劳塔的顶端，楼梯尽头是一扇木板，门环是一只雕刻成环形的青铜老鹰。

“拉文克劳的宿舍没有口令，但需要你敲门后回答出鸦环的问题。新生们，今晚开始体验一回。”男级长约翰尼·卡普里敲了敲门环，那只老鹰展开了自己的翅膀。

“有一个木偶，说谎时鼻子会变长。那么当他说‘我的鼻子马上会变长。’结果会怎样？”

这个问题无疑难住了大家，包括级长。他也没想到今天这个门环会做这样的事来给一个下马威。

“一枚即将用来颁发的梅林勋章上写着‘禁止授勋’。”在新生们还皱着眉头思索时，有一个气喘吁吁的声音给出了一个回答。令卡普里惊讶的是，老鹰的确垂下了自己的翅膀，打开了门板后的通道。

“哦……是你，很优秀的思维。”卡普里视线扫过去，是马尔福家的小姑娘，她似乎很不适应这长时间的攀爬楼梯，“都进来吧，已经是休息时间了，早点洗漱去睡觉。”

拉文克劳的公共休息室是一件圆形屋子，天花板是穹顶花玻璃，深蓝色里缀有星星，米黄色的墙壁上开着拱形窗户，挂着蓝色和青铜色相织的丝绸窗帘，深蓝色的地毯上同样有着星星。休息室的壁龛中放有罗伊娜·拉文克劳的半身大理石像，下方的壁炉正燃烧着火焰。壁龛旁是通往宿舍的大门，左一扇是女生寝室，右边的是男声。在壁炉的对面，是直到天花板的书架，里面摞着满满的书籍。

拉文克劳是两个人一间寝室。莱拉·马尔福的室友是帕德玛·佩蒂尔。寝室足够宽敞，有着深蓝色天鹅绒帷帐和四根惟柱的两张大床，地面铺着柔软的地毯，卫生间和衣橱间足够宽敞，还有深色的橡木桌与一张厚实的青蓝色沙发。行李已经放在了地板上。  
女孩们在餐桌上已经有了初步的认识，折腾了一天一夜早已精疲力竭，挣扎着把自己的行李收拾好后就换上睡衣。

佩蒂尔直接躺在了松软的床褥里。“莱拉，我在列车上听别人对马尔福的评价不怎么样。可我们这样简单接触下我觉得你没有他们说的那么糟糕。”

莱拉穿着浅蓝色竖纹的睡裙，正打开放置在床头柜的一个木盒，里面是她睡前需要服用的魔药，听到佩蒂尔这么说时，手上动作一顿。

佩蒂尔这么说完就陷入了梦乡，没能听到莱拉对她的回答。

“……那恐怕要让你失望了。”

斯莱特林的入口在地下室一处潮湿的石墙，石门的口令每两周会改变一次。

级长带新生们进入了公共休息室，这里处于黑湖下面，墙壁是黑色的大理石，天花板是水晶拱顶，可以看到水光流动。室内也有着壁炉，还有精致的雕花椅与长沙发，墙上的圆形窗户外偶尔会有奇怪生物的探头探脑。

斯莱特林的寝室风格和拉文克劳类似，也是二人一屋，只是装饰风格整体是黑色和绿色。

德拉科的室友是布雷斯·扎比尼，男孩相比女生，精力更为充足，整理好行李、换好睡衣后，还能躺在床上有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“德拉科，对于自己的妹妹进了拉文克劳有什么感想？”

“扎比尼，你怎么跟小女生一样嘴碎。”德拉科狠狠地嘲讽他，“哪怕莱尔进了格兰芬多，她也是马尔福家族的骄傲。”

布雷斯哼哼两声，似乎咕哝了句“护短的马尔福。”他们都没有等到对方的回答，因为他们也先后睡着了。

E N D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·九垓：垓：通“陔”（gai一声），重，层；九垓：即九重天，天之极高处。  
> ·讳莫如深：原指事件重大,讳而不言。后指把事情真相隐瞒得很深。  
> ·纳威放帽子：对比原文时，纳威是交给了下一位同学，中译本是还给麦格教授。  
> ·纯血的古老家族的孩子：即小天狼星·布莱克。  
> ·黑发：秋·张，此时是二年级生。  
> ·学院长桌的排列顺序：按书里描述我觉得是：格兰芬多|拉文克劳|斯莱特林|赫奇帕奇  
> ·级长我瞎扯的名字，没找到名单。  
> ·匹诺曹悖论：是一个谎言悖论，条件和结果自相矛盾。所以莱拉用一个同样悖论的句子作为回答。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> ·莱拉·沃尔布加·马尔福，魔杖：黑檀木【主人通常是不爱循规蹈矩、极有个性或者喜欢做局外人的人。根据加里克·奥利凡德的经验，与黑檀木魔杖最完美契合的人是那些不论外部压力如何，仍然坚守自己信仰、毫不动摇的巫师。】+夜骐尾羽内芯，十英寸  
> ·德拉科·阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，魔杖：山楂木【适合个性矛盾或正在经历内心纠结的巫师】+独角兽毛内芯，十英寸
> 
> 脚凳基本是矮凳，这边设定是高腿凳子。  
> 魔杖搭配及反应，莱拉德拉科是我瞎扯的，以及开头的提醒，私设如山。


End file.
